Worlds Collide
by pegasusjin
Summary: Three years after the JS Incident, the TSAB is now facing a new enemy that is threatening all of Mid-Childa and the rest of the administrated worlds. Now with Riot Force 6 back in action, things will get even more complicated for Nanoha and the rest when the events of a completely different universe will bring either hope or even greater chaos to their world.
1. A Typical Day

Hello everyone, this is my first fanfic in ages and I hope you like this insane idea of a story you are about to read.

**Chapter 1: A typical day**

* * *

It was a typical day in Mid-Childa, the central world of the TSAB. It had been three years since the Jail Scarrietti incident and the days of peace were long. But all was changing now a days on the other worlds. With the reveal of many acts of corruption of the organization to the public by unknown sources, many people started losing trust in them, some of the governments even started to consider completely separating from the TSAB. Things got worse when the anti-TSAB terrorist group "Liberation Front" was quickly spreading over many worlds and gained a large amount of support. In less than a year, there were already over 2000 TSAB members and 6000 civilians killed all over the administrated worlds by terrorists attacks. Luckily for Mid-Childa, the days were still peaceful as always.

* * *

-TSAB Training Area-

* * *

The day was bright and sunny, perfect for flying drill exercises. In the ground Takamachi Nanoha the "Ace of Aces" was supervising the new recruits via searchers which recorded everything her students were doing. In the air, Vita was doing most of the teaching during the actual drills. Every time this happened, it gave Nanoha the urge them to join them in the air. But she knew that it would be foolish to do it in her current condition. She never showed it nor talk about it, but since the JS incident, her body was not the same as before. Overusing the blaster system had made her lose 8% of her full power and it could get worse if she transformed and used her magic now. So for two years now, she's been taking it easy and only works on teaching which gives her enough time to raise her daughter Vivio. It wouldn't be long before she could get back at full force though. She smiled as she looked down.

-Just a few more months...

She whispered softly, feeling somewhat exited

After an hour, the exercises were done. Nanoha and Vita were now walking through the halls of the HQ as they headed to the locker rooms to change. Vivio was almost out of school and her mom had to go and pick her up soon. One of the advantages of her current state was that she was able to do such simple things, which she could rarely do if she was still working full time. In her mind, this wasn't so bad.

-Hey Nanoha...

Called vita, sounding a bit worried

-What is it?

-Maybe you should take a break from work till you fully recover

-Why is that?

-Because every time i see you down on the ground, i can almost see you have the urge to fly...and it bothers me..

-well it's unavoidable, flying is my favorite part of using magic

-But if this keeps going, if those terrorists attacks reach here...

-you fear i will immediately jump in into action?

-yes...

Vita suddenly blush a bit when Nanoha suddenly pet her head. Usually she would react towards this in a negative way, but some lower rank officers were passing by so she had to hold it for now. The moment they were out of sight, she bursts like Nanoha expected.

-Why are you doing that!?

-It's because you worry too much Vita-chan, you are right that it bothers me sometimes that i can't do much right now...specially at times like this...but I'm willing to sacrifice a bit more of time or else i will end up been useless in the long run

-Nanoha...

-So now that's out of the way, want to eat dinner at my house tonight?

* * *

-TSAB Headquarters-

* * *

In the large space station which laid on the dimension space. In one of it's hallways, the enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown and Teana Lanster were escorting a few captured members of the liberation front. They had been caught on the act of putting explosives on many populated areas in Cranagan. Many of them were shouting very rude words during the entire way.

-You can't do this to us you oppressing bastards!

-Sick mother(censored)s spared us just so you can torture us don't you!?

-You think we are going to let a couple of TSAB whores stop us!? we'll you are wrong!

Shouted one of the apprehended men as he tried to break free, obviously it was useless because he was restrained with a magical seal

It didn't took long before Teana turned around and punched the last guy who insulted her right on the face. Fate wasn't expecting this at all.

-Teana you can't just do that

-What? he was attempting to escape

-I know that but...that's too brutal...

-Minutes Later-

It didn't took long for the prisoners to be taken away by other enforcers to be interrogated. Fate sighted after everyone had left except Teana. She was feeling somewhat exhausted since a few days ago.

-That's the third one this week

Said Fate looking out a window

-The liberation front has been making many moves in Mid-Childa lately, good thing we have stopped them before they do any damage

Replied Teana

-I still can't believe after the whole JS incident, things were going to get worse in the long run

-Fate-san, you think this is a losing battle?

-It doesn't matter either way, we have to keep going Tia, if not our home world will be next

Teana smiled as both of them continued walking. They were heading back to Mid-Childa and rest for a while. Fate noticed that her partner was looking down. She put her hand on teana's shoulder who kept silent.

-What is it?

Asked fate a bit worried

-Nothing is just, I never expected that been an enforcer was going to be this challenging, I think my brother would be disappointed in me if she saw me right now

-your brother would be proud, you are a great enforcer and you are doing as good as any veteran

-Fate-san...

-This are tough times, but I'm sure if we don't give up, we'll find a way...

* * *

-Mid-Childa TSAB HQ-

* * *

In a meeting room, there was a big gathering of many high ranking officers which included the likes of Hayate Yagami, Chrono Harallow and his mother Lindy Harallow. They all knew well why there were there for. As many officers started arguing with each other about how to deal with the current events on their administrated worlds. Hayate couldn't avoid feeling sick to her stomach hearing most of these old men whining about petty things like the cost of damages, their budget cuts, all except the lost of life. The TSAB is a force of good, but sometimes the men in power would forget that.

-Right now we have to focus on trying to keep our worlds under control, we need more mages patrolling the streets

-No! need to start finding those liberation front terrorist! we start investigating everyone and finding anyone with a dirty record

-ridiculous! you are saying that we should keep tabs on billions of people just to find a few? how do you know most of the ones we catch are innocent

-The hell with them, keeping our worlds safe is all that matters

The arguing kept going on Hayate looked at Chrono and he nodded, he got up from his chair and everyone noticed. This action made most of them stay quiet. When Chrono had something to say, everyone listened to one of their greatest Admirals.

-All we can do for now is start investigating their whereabouts and get information out of the members we've arrested...so I have a request that while it might not solve the problem exactly, it will aid us in this case, specially in Mid-Childa.

Said Chrono leaving everyone else confused

-And what will that be?

Asked another officer

-I suggest the reassembling of mobile section 6, they were the ones responsible for stopping the terrorist attacks from Jail Scarrietti and with their support we might be able to put a stop to this attacks at least here in Mid-childa, the public is very favorable of them so reuniting them will boost morale and support from the people. Thus, giving us time to handle the situation at home.

Many were whispering to each other as Chrono stood still. Hayate smiled as she was convinced that they would listen to his words. It wasn't like they didn't had a choice, the enemy was attacking way too close at home and things are going to get worse. If the proposition would pass, it would be the perfect chance for her to get enough strength to fight back against this deadly threat.

* * *

-The next day-

* * *

-We are reassembling mobile section 6!?

Asked Fate surprised

Hayated nodded as she was chewing her food. The three childhood friends were at the cafeteria of the HQ. It was much emptier than usual. Mostly by the fact that everyone was working overtime lately. Nanoha and the other two didn't like this envoriment at all.

-Yes, we will start contacting everyone as soon as possible

Said Yagami making nanoha get exited as memories from her time with her students were ones she was very fond of

-That's nice, we'll get to see Subaru and the rest again

said Nanoha, quickly thinking of new training regimens for each one of them. She never seem to give it a rest when it involved training

-Even if there is a chance that this time i'll be for a longer time. And we will have to do our best while we reassemble

-I only wish things weren't like this though, I'm glad I get to be with Erio and Caro again but...now we have to fight against a group bigger than anything we've faced before.

Said Fate thinking of her children who she worries a lot for

-And some of the public actually supports them while we are treated like nothing more than tyrants

Hayate sighted as she placed her cheek against her hand

-And we are supposed to the good guys

Replied Nanoha as she looked at the window, feeling disappointed of how everyone has looked at them lately

-We are

Fate said putting her hand on her friend's shoulder reassuring her, hayate slowly put her head on the table and sighted again

-This sucks...I wish things were much simpler

-What do you mean Hayate-chan?

Asked nanoha a bit confused

-I mean, when I became a mage I never thought we were going to deal with such complex things like this, I always thought we were going to be something like superheroes when I joined the TSAB...I was nine so don't judge me

-you mean like the ones from tv and manga?

asked fate as she remembered a bit of the times she used to watch them during elemetary school, she found them pretty cool even if by that age she could do even greater feats than them.

-actually i was thinking more like the ones in comic books that I read when I was a kid...like superman and stuff like that, even if there weren't that many to read in our country I still remember how they could deal with some many problems difficult problems so easily, specially when their worlds were filled with hundreds of them

-But that's just fiction hayate

-I know Fate, but wouldn't that be be nice? if superheroes like that existed and helped us out? they sure would be very helpful and things wouldn't be as bad

-I never knew you were into that stuff

Said fate, Hayate blushed a bit embarassed

-Well I liked reading about everything...even geeky stuff sometimes...

-a world of superheroes...like if that were to happen

Said Nanoha with a snarky tone making her friend even more embarrased

Elswhere...

* * *

-Multiverse Classification: Earth 0-

* * *

It was a typical day in Titan City, one of america's finest. Called by many the city of the future, metropolis, the city of dreams, and even sometimes was nicknamed Olympus. It was a city on the west coast of the US filled with white colored buildings that would reach over the clouds. A marvel of architecture, famous for it's large human shape sculptures that makes it look like a city of giants. It was much cleaner and had more life than any other place. But like any big city of 1.3 million people, it wasn't perfect. It's crime rate wasn't as high as New York, Midnight City or L.A. But it's main problem was the typical Alien invasion like the one currently happening. The citizens were running at the sight of large silver mechanized tripods. The large slim machines of war shot lasers from the cannon right under the cockpit at everything in their field of vision. Everything looked hopeless as the national guard was easily getting wiped out by the more advanced invaders. Despite things looking really bad though, for this city it was your typical Tuesday. Among the large crowds of people running away, a little girl who was been dragged by her father suddenly looked at the sky and smiled as she saw several figures passing through, her terrified expression changed to a smile.

-Mommy! Daddy! they are here!

She shouted exited as her parents looked at the direction their daughter was looking, their scared expressions immediately changed to relief

-Thank god! they finally got here!

Said the father relieved

The soldiers in the front line were surprised when they saw blue lightning falling from the sky that struck down many of the tripods which suddenly blew up. From the sky, a human figure slowly descended and landed softly on his feet. Many of the soldiers smiled and cheered when they saw who pretty much saved them. It was a young man around his early 20's of light skin color, he had long black spiky hair that looked like shark fins coming from one side to the other, his hair bangs were long but didn't cover any of his bright blue colored eyes. He was wearing a dark blue armor with black underclothing on the exposed parts including the neck, two thin but long white capes with a gold stripe at the end came out on each shoulder guard, it's gauntlets were long and had a sphere in the middle with a symbol of an lightning bolt inside it, the breastplate that covered to the ribs had on the middle a symbol of a lightning bolt in the shape of a "J", which shined brightly . He wore a basic belt with the same symbol on it's belt buckle, his metal boots covered most of the legs, with a white diamond on it's knee pads and wings on each ankle. He looked and dressed like a warrior, but everyone there knew he was there to help.

-About time you got here kid!

Said the captain in charge in a tough yet kind tone

-Get your men to safety, we got this..

Replied the young man as he looked at the incoming alien mechs suddenly blow up

The people who were just now running for their lives like if it was the end of the world cheered and shouted in excitement when "they" arrived. Countless men and women in colorful costumes of all shapes and sizes arrived from the sky and ground to face the invaders. Many were faster than speeding bullets, or more powerful than any weapon on the planet. It was a spectacle that could only be seen in cities like Titan. The mechanized monstrosities had no chance at all anymore. They were getting destroyed by powerful punches, all kinds of element and energy blasts, telepathy and among others.

It didn't took long before the alien mech's started retreating through the same portal they came through. The army of costumed heroes, after years of experience with this kind of situations instead of proudly celebrating their victory they immediately began with the cleanup. Street level heroes like Green Wasp, Black Owl or the Spider worked on supporting the police in tasks such as keeping order on the streets. The speedsters like fast runner, mach 5, the racer and Hermes who moved and act much faster than any other superhuman, would search for any injured civilian and take them to the medics as well as find anyone trapped in damaged buildings. The electric based heroes like red thunder, energik or power battery would bring power back to the damaged areas. Lastly for the powerhouses like the rock, strongman, T-Rex or Samson would help pick up the rubble too big for any machine. The young man with the blue armor took a deep breath as he began to lift a large chunk of a destroyed building, without much difficulty he found under it a group of trapped people whose entire bodies were covered in white from the rubble. The young hero was glad to see them fine, that they would walk away from this with minor scratches.

-Are you guys alright?

He asked with a kind tone and smile

-Thank you mister Jin!

Said a girl among the group who immediately jumped at him to hold him...while still holding that large chunk of building

-ehh...no problem miss...but can you please step away? I'm kinda holding something here...

Jin replied looking at what he was carrying

-oh! sure...sorry

-no problem!

The people were quickly taken away by a grey blur as Jin put down the large piece of building gently to the ground. That same blur suddenly started spinning around him, he could hear from it lots of fast mumbling. Jin instantly reached to the front and caught the young man around his age. He wore a full silver with black armor. Silver was the dominating color as the gauntlets and boots were black, It's cowl had two long horns on it's forehead with it's eyes behind white lenses and the mouth exposed, the symbol of his chest was the one of a black gazelle running. The speedster was still talking at such an accelerated rate that Jin couldn't understand.

-Silver gazelle please...just stop for a sec, can't understand you

Said Jin as his ally stopped talking and took a deep breathe before he resumed

-IwassayingthatIalreadycoveredtheentirecityblockandIhavenothingelsetodowhatshouldIdoJi-

-Slower

-Ialrightwill-...Sorry, I was saying that I covered the entire city block and I have nothing else do do...

-have you double checked if there was nobody around who needed help?

-i did fifty times literally and I'm bored already

-have you bothered checking the other blocks? ground zero wasn't the only area affected you know

-nop!

-then?

-alrightbyeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Silver Gazelle left as fast as he came, Jin took a deep breath before he resumed with his work. This would probably take a few hours to finish this, even if he knew he had a research paper to turn in tomorrow and he wasn't even close to be done. But instead of stressing about it, he knew everyone here also had things to do in their normal lives, but they all knew their duty right now was here.

The main reason why Titan City was nicknamed Olympus was clear as day seeing such events at a regular basis, it was the capital city of superheroes. It was the city of gods living among men.

* * *

**Notes:**

Expect this section in almost all chapters for explaining a few bits, answer questions from anyone and give some trivia sometimes

There will be lots of tributes to themes and tropes of superheroes in this fic. But will also take a big focus on the Nanohaverse and some ideas that haven't been explored on Force or Vivid. This might go into a somewhat feel as Force at first, but not really since nobody is switching their unique devices to the same 3 or 4 weapons as in that series xD.

This fic has been in the making for a while now. As a comic book and anime/manga fan i wanted to do something involving the two for a long time. And since Nanoha uses the idea of the multiverse like in many comics, it was the perfect candidate for this.

Before anyone asks, I'll simply say that Jin's abilities and powers are "sorta" inspired from archetypes like superman and Captain Marvel (Shazam). Sorta...

Not sure if Force and Vivid will happen yet. There is a chance Vivid might but in a different way.

Hope you liked the first chapter of this long series, and give me your thoughts on this crazy idea of mine.


	2. A World Of Superheroes

**Chapter 2: A World Of Superheroes**

* * *

-Mid-Childa-

Right on a ocean bay in central Mid-Childa, Hayate got off her car alongside her tiny partner Reinforce and her longtime friend Shamal. The three couldn't feel a sense of nostalgia just by been there. In front of them was the Long Arch facility, right after the official reassembling of Riot Force 6, the reopening of the facility immediately started (thought it was secretly been worked on before under orders of Chrono to make things go faster). After the JS incident the facility had no other function but to rarely be used by Nanoha for some of her combat drills. Hayate couldn't feel nothing but exited when she arrived to her former office as her desk was already there along with most of her stuff. The place looked almost like how they left it, it was still bit dusty but that could be easily be fixed. It would take a few days for the staff to arrive, which got Hayate a bit worried since they knew the liberation front could attack at any time.

-I just hope nothing bad will happen before we get everyone together

Said Hayate trying to sound as calm as possible, but the other two noticed it easily

-You can't worry about something beyond your control

Replied Shamal, the tiny reinforce nodded at this

-You're right, even so...this place brings so many memories

-I bet the others will be happy as well to come back

-Mou! I can't wait anymore! I wanna see everyone again!

Exclaimed Hayate exited

-22 and she still can act like a child

said Reinforce making her partner flinch

-I do not want to hear that from you!

* * *

-At the same time at the Infinity Library-

Nanoha and Fate were visiting their old friend Yuuno Scria. They found him floating in on the roof as he was reading a book which caught him by surprise. The two aces decided to visit him to informed the scholar about the reassemble of the mobile section 6 and how they were going to need his help. They knew that he has not been out in the field for a long time, despite him been one of the strongest defensive mages they've ever met. Now he was the librarian of the infinite library and he was very good at finding all kinds of information which has been very helpful over the years. The three were walking through a large corridor.

-You are making me an non-official member of mobile 6?

Asked Yunno a bit confused as nanoha nodded happily

-Hayate-chan says she wants the best of the best on the squad so she wants you to help us in case of we ever need any information from the library

Replied Fate giving him a warm smile

-Haven't i always been doing that anyways?

-I know that, but it will also help us with our image, if we have everyone from the previous incidents, everyone will be a bit more relaxed

-I would be glad to see you with us Yuuno-kun

Said Nanoha in her sweet tone while blushing a bit, making him blush as well

-O-Okay, but sometimes I'll have to be unavailable though, you aren't the only ones who need me

-which is why you are a non-official member

-okay...but only because you two asked me...

* * *

-Earth 0-

In downtown Titan City, a few hours had passed since the alien invasion was stopped and the city was back at peace. Nothing seemed like it had changed after such big event that in any other universe would be considered an historical moment. But this earth was among the most unique in the vast and endless parallel worlds. Sightings of super humans and aliens could easily be found from very early recordings in human history which eventually lead to the superhero bloom in the early 30's. Now in the present time, superheroes are accepted by the public as the defenders of the planet. This costumed individuals have saved the world more times than anyone could imagine, so it wasn't a big surprise that they were usually be the first line of defense against any threat too big for the armies of the world to handle.

* * *

-Titan City Public Library-

In one of the oldest and largest buildings of the city, founded in 1855 with one of the biggest collection of books in the country. The young hero Jin was seated in one of it's long tables by himself. He was now in his civilian get up and this was one of his favorite places in the city. His spiky hair was down and his eyes were black. Black were his natural color and it was thanks to his powers he could easily change them to blue. His clothes consisted of a large grey sweater, saggy jeans and very old combers. Just by looking at him, no one would suspect him of been a superhero, it was the intention though since he was one of heroes who didn't wear a mask. He was sitting on a desk by himself as he wrote the report he needed to finish. It was getting late and almost nobody was there anymore, he probably was going to be doing an all-nighter again.

Jin Redfield was one of those students who were slow in school, he was a great student when he put all his focus on his work but he was still nowhere near finishing college at age 23. He was always held back by saving the day as Jin Mirouko, his hero name based on his mothers last name, and also working at minimum wage jobs. At the moment he couldn't focus, for him the library was still a very loud place. It wasn't because people were talking and making constant noise that distracted him. It was the fact that he could hear much clearer than anyone else. Heck! it was above any human on this earth. From the sounds of whispers between friends, the cars driving through the streets, the birds singing and the screams of a helpless woman falling of a building. Nothing special really, oh wait...

-Won't take a few seconds anyways...

He said to himself getting up from his chair and ran to the bathroom

Even Jin find it surprising how nobody not even his friends would ever realize that changing his tone of voice, walking composure, wearing larger clothes to hide his muscular body, change of hairstyle and color of eyes is enough to hide his "secret identity". He never liked to call it that, it wasn't like if his true identity was the man in a costume (or armor in this case). The hero that just saved the woman from falling off her apartment building by flying easily at mach 4 was his job. A pretty cool non-paying job that took too much of his time.

-Oh my god thank you!

Said the woman holding him very tightly while descending to the sidewalk, the few people who saw this applaud for a bit and went on their way. Jin couldn't help to notice this kind of stuff seemed too normal for regular citizens.

-Do people fall off buildings at a regular basis?

He asked himself

-what was that?

-Never mind, just be careful next time..._-"wait, how did she fall off in the first place?"_

As he went back to the library to pick up his stuff he heard two or three screams of different people calling for help, but quickly managed to hear two of those in danger were saved by other heroes. Thank god this city has about 400 capes defending it, or else his job would be much harder. He was lost in thought for a moment, he still didn't get why he had to do biology or do crazy level math just to transfer to an actual university in an alley, while stopping the bullets from a mugger assaulting a rich girl with his own body. The bullets bounce off him leaving no scratch on his armor, not even the shots aimed at his exposed head would do nothing. The mugger dropped his weapon and tried to run away scared.

-I mean, I'm aiming for an art degree and all...math or biology won't exactly help me in my career in the end...maybe math since that always helps, but not that advanced...

he said to himself as he grabbed the mugger and flew him to the police station

Jin knew he had to go back and work on that paper, it was definitely not going to write itself. After getting a bunch of kisses all over his face by the pretty rich girl (one of the advantages of been a superhero), he was about to fly to the library but again duty called. A mad doctor started attacking the city with his giant robot in the shape of a crab of all things. It reminded the young hero of that time when "Atlantis Pier" was invaded by an alien race of "crab people". That was an actual thing believe it or not. He sighted as he flew into action.

* * *

-2 Hours Later-

After teaming up with Gold Eagle, Dragon Fist and Silver Gazelle to defeat the crazy scientist and his robot, Jin with even more allies now had to save the city from an army of technological advanced gorillas from dimension G. Jin sometimes wondered why Tuesdays would bring him such crazy things, specially evil smart gorillas who want to take over the world for no reason. The idea was still not exactly processed on his head. As he faced large gorilla shaped mechs (because why wouldn't they be?) everything was clear to him.

-The universe is telling me that I'm totally putting a all-nighter...sucks...

he said destroying one of the mechs with one punch

Again, this was a typical Tuesday and believe it or not, Wednesdays are worse.

* * *

**Notes:**

This chapter was mostly focused on showing how crazy the world of earth 0 truly is (pretty much like how superhero universers tend to be xD).

Wednesdays are worse since that's when pretty much all major events in any comic happen (since that's the one day of the week comics are released).

I hope you liked this chapter as i slowly but surely will get the main plot started, leave your thoughts so i can see what you guys think of this idea of mine :)


	3. Morning In Two Worlds

In case you are wondering none of the characters from MGLN belong to me but pretty much anyone else from Earth 0 and residents of the nanohaverse who you probably don't know do (pretty sure you noticed that by now)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Morning In Two Worlds**

The sun slowly rose when it turned to 6:00 am, it was the beginning of another day in the peaceful Mid-Childa. Everyone was still asleep in the Takamachi residence except Nanoha, who slowly opened her eyes. She was the type of person who didn't need an alarm to wake up on time. Slowly getting off the large bed and stretched her arms, she smiled at the sight of her best friend sleeping on the other side of the separator they had. Fate was working extra hours lately and it was no surprise she needed the extra sleep. The Japanese girl quickly changed from her pajamas to a comfortable summer pink dress and apron to start her routine. From cleaning up all the furniture, vacuum all the carpets, sweeping the floor and lastly starting breakfast, Nanoha was happy been able to do all this now that she had less work than before. She still needed to go and pick up Subaru today, but that was a bit later. As she was about to be finished with the food, the tiny, barely 9 year old Vivio sat on the table half asleep and still in her pajamas. The sight of her daughter made her smile every time, it was her most precious thing in the universe.

-Good morning Vivio

She said in her usual gentle tone

-Morning mama...

replied the girl trying her best to wake up

-I told you not to stay up late when you visited your friends

-I have an exam today...and Lio needed some help on math

-Really? Well then, if you get some good grades I'll take you to anyplace and eat dinner

-Really!?

-Yes, so you better had studied well and do your best today little missy

-Yes mama! I will! I found this really nice looking place some weeks ago!

-But before that you need to first pass right?

-Yes!

All the excitement was what Vivio needed to finally wake up. An hour later Nanoha had left some food for the barely awake Fate and drove her daughter to school. Nanoha left Vivio at 8:50 and quickly drove to the airport. Arriving at the designated gate, she smiled when she found Teana who seemed eager as she looked all around.

-Morning Tia

She said startling the younger girl

-Good morning Nanoha-san...for a second I thought you were-

-Subaru?

-Y-yes...

Replied Teana a bit embarrassed, Nanoha chuckled at this

-You miss her a lot don't you?

-I-...is it that obvious?

Asked Tia blushing a bit

-Of course silly! you really do realize is normal for friends to miss each other right?

-I know but...

-Hellooooouuu Tiaaaa!

Shouted someone right behind her

Nanoha laughed when Subaru wearing her white and blue gulf special rescue uniform came out of nowhere and grabbed her friend tightly. She was glad to see her two students from the StarS forwards together again. Despite wishing the gang was getting together for a much different reason. After leaving Tia completely embarrassed and red as a tomato, the blue haired girl quickly noticed her idol and quickly ran to hug her as well. Formalities between the two faded away over time and the young Ace embraced Subaru tightly. Over the years, Nanoha quickly grew to love the cheerful girl like a younger sister. In her point of view, another member of her family had returned.

-How's it been Subaru

Asked Nanoha

-Tiring but overall very good, our team has been working really hard to stop any of the disasters the liberation front is causing. Yesterday we managed to save all the passengers from a sinking cruise ship that they were responsible for

-That's great, seems like you are getting stronger every time I see you

-That's very encouraging coming from you Nanoha

-I'm glad to see you back in our unit, so is Tia over there

Said Nanoha with a big smile, if teana could get any redder she would

-So who's still not here yet?

-Erio-kun and Caro-chan are still getting ready to leave Supools, Signum and Zafira will return from a mission soon and Ginga-chan as well as your sisters from N2R will be coming soon as well, everyone else is already in Long Arch

-Gin-Ne too!?

-Not only that but the whole Battalion 108 will join us well as well

-Hope everyone gets here soon, the sooner we get ready the faster we'll beat up those terrorists!

Said Subaru exited while throwing punches in the air, Teana smacked her back of the head with a magazine she was holding

-This isn't to be exited about subaru-baka

-But-Tia! With everyone back, this will be piece of cake!

-They are still terrorists, they will try to kill you

-Don't be like that Tia! We are way too cool for that!

Today was another peaceful morning, Nanoha couldn't help to smile by this. She really hoped things would stay like this.

* * *

-xxxxxxxxx-

It was 7:14 am in the bright Titan City, but inside a small apartment building on the edge of downtown, #24 was completely dark and a mess with the exception of the kitchen which was pretty clean. Everything in the apartment looked like if someone had broke in. The alarm on the room was beeping as Jin smashed it with his hand by accident in the attempts to turn it off. He slowly woke up annoyed as he noticed this was the fifth one he broke in the last few weeks. If this kept on, he would be broke not for the lack of a stable job, but by buying more alarms. He slowly got off his bed, washed his face, brushed his teeth, took a quick shower and finally put on his superhero getup. This was the hardest part of the morning routine, He had to put it as tightly as possible. He needed to do this to put on his civilian clothes on top. It was a pain in the butt to put on an armor under regular clothes, but it came with the job. Also, it was either that or wear a spandex costume, or something of similar material, they were easier to hide but he didn't like wearing them.

By 7:50 he had already eaten a small breakfast, picked up his report and put it on his backpack and left. Nobody saw him fly towards the more poorer area of the city. He descended on the back of an old GYM and used a key to enter the backdoor. He walked down a long staircase and arrived to a room under the building that was the headquarters of the super team "The Warriors". They were one of the most famous "Street Level" teams which worked mostly on Titan and dealt with more down to earth problems, they helped their community in the stead of the top guns who were too busy dealing with world ending threats all the time. The large room had a small GYM for supers like him. A small resting area with tv and video games, a kitchen and a area filled with computers. This actually looked more like a clubhouse. Others would think of them as a gang as they had on one of the walls a red tag where their team logo was. Jin was the one who did it for them since he was an art student making the logo with a cool red knight beside the "W" who extended its lance through the middle of the words. He walked towards the area filled with computers and found who he was looking for. The man around his late 20's with green skin, yellow short hair and blue eyes who was wearing a large yellow coat did not know of Jin's presence, he was busy with a computer.

-Morning Cerebro

Said Jin with a tired smile

-Having troubles sleeping Jin?

Asked Cerebro while still working on what he was doing

-Yeah, had this report to turn in today in a bit...yesterday was brutal

-Know the feeling, I've been busy coordinating strikes all over the glove against the "Black Hand" organization, they will be all simultaneous so we can finish them off in one day

-Cool, those guys had been messing with many of our friends for a long time...so, what did you call me for?

Asked Jin with the most indifference when mentioning the group that is one of the biggest and most dangerous organized crime syndicates in the world

-Your Warriors PC, I need to update it to a newer model we are now using

-okay, but you could had easily give it to me later, I got to go to school in a bit

-You can never drop your guard, this new model could save your life, the communicator will be enhanced to the point that we will be able to talk almost anywhere through the universe or even beyond...just in case you ever get lost in some desolated planet millions of light years away

-That could had helped last week...and it was definitely not desolated

Replied Jin somewhat annoyed

-Now you know why I gave give it to you in the first place despite you rejecting it for a long time

-It's not like i use it anyways...since I'm not even an official team member

-It's always safer to have it my friend, I'll take 20 minutes

-20?

-while at it, there is a quick emergency for you to deal with while i do this

Said cerebro looking at his computer where it showed footage of security camera's on the streets

-What is it?

-It's Furious Rhino again...trying to steal a bank

-Furious Rhino? Never heard of him

-You sure? you fought him a few weeks ago

-I did?

-I'm positive that you did

-hmmmm...

-Large man, wears a even bigger mechanical black powersuit in the shape of a humanoid rhino...

-I...

-You destroyed said powersuit...when you got him arrested he said he would be back stronger...escaped from prison 10 days ago

-I've taken on many villains lately...There's no way I can remember all of them, specially those with vague descriptions

-a large man in black mechanical rhino shaped suit is vague?

-when you've punched enough villain faces...yeah, it kinda gets like that

* * *

-1 hour later-

Jin was already in his class as he tried his best to pay attention. Unfortunately the pain on his right cheek did not let him as he touched it non-stop. He will definitely now remembered who Furious Rhino is after today.

-Great way to start the day...

He said to himself, already wanting it to end

(P.S: Jin won that fight ^_^)

-If i can have your papers please put them on my desk, and if you didn't do it already this is the last day

Said the teacher as most of class got up and turn in their work

Jin smiled as he finally would turn in the damn paper that haunted him in the past week and this time, he was glad no super villain got in the way of his school work this time. He picked up his backpack and opened it only to notice something, there was nothing there. His eyes widened in terror as he saw the large hole under it which was most likely caused during the battle against Furious Rhino. He never noticed when all the contents on his bag had fallen off, including his precious report. He fell on his knees in shock, holding his backpack tightly.

-This universe...(censored) hates me...

He said as a he felt a bit like crying, but did his best not to

There was nothing he could do. That was a very important paper he needed to pass this class, now he was going to be forced to repeat it again for the second time. His work as a hero despite of how many he saved, it didn't help him at all in his regular life. What seemed like a seconds for him felt like an eternity at that moment. He probably would need to drop the class immediately before getting an F and hurt his G.P.A. This was hell for him right now, he wished something would saved him this time. He was a hero but nobody could do anything for him. This was one of those moments in life that he felt that maybe he should probably quit playing super hero despite been something he felt responsible of doing as well as loving it overall. The teacher noticed the heartbroken Jin and was going to say something, till something stopped him. Everyone started screaming and started to leave the classroom, Jin looked at the window leaving him in total surprise. It was an army of large muscular humanoid creatures wearing black armors and large alien guns. Alien invasions always equal to cancelled class for the day. What surprised him the most was when he saw the leader who had no helmet, revealing that they were rhinos, evil rhinos from space. The sweet irony of it made him smile as he got up and ran into action with his hero getup. Now he just needed to print another copy of his report and turn it in next class. But duty called first, and that duty involved punching the first alien right on the face, destroying it's round helmet and revealing the shocked rhino face.

* * *

-20 minutes later-

The battle had just ended, the destruction was surprising minimal thanks to Jin's quick arrival. But despite been the hero of this event, he quickly gave the credit to The Warriors who where the second ones to arrive. He was pretty beat up as well as his armor from all the lasers and punches he received from the evil space rhinos...just thinking about that last part made him giggle.

-Fine, I'll take this as if the universe has a love and hate relationship with me

He said before flying away

This morning wasn't the best, yet not the worst he's ever had.

* * *

**Notes:**

Originally this was planned to be the first chapter of the story but since I felt it's was better to show earth 0 in a much broader way, this one ended up been re-written into what it is now.

This fic is perhaps the hardest I've ever done. Writing women is not easy at all for me and having a large cast of them will be a challenge for me. I'll welcome it so If someone can point out any problems about the topic, feel free to do so.

In case you are wondering, Jin is the representative of earth 0 in this story.

To sgtranglin, as for your question...Can't tell yet since that's a secret ^_^.

Hope you liked this chapter...or story overall. I'll be awesome to read your comments about it, I'm open to suggestions on how to improve too.


	4. End Of Daily Life

**Chapter 4: End Of Daily Life**

**-Few Days Later-**

Hell had broken loose in the administrated world #15. The capital of Axion was in flames and there was no way in stopping them anymore. Buildings were falling down and thousands were dead on the streets. From the flames came hundreds of armed soldiers shooting anyone who wasn't on their side. They were armed with assault rifles, the type of mass weapons that the TSAB had forbidden for many years. The combat mages couldn't do anything against them, the bullets were piercing through the barrier jackets after a few shots and many had already fallen. This wasn't a battle anymore, it was a massacre. Things were worst when a large portion of them were slain by a single man. The TSAB officers had no choice but to retreat and leave the city. The man leading the army, around his early 20's whose eyes were uniquely colored in a burning red that matched his spiky hair with a long pony tail, his black jacket had a shield on his right sleeve with a silver "L" inside it, he wore a green camo pants and black boots and held a long black sword that omitted a red light in the middle of it that came from a sphere on top of the hilt. The man looked at the fleeing enemy disappointed; he wanted to kill more of those pathetic mages who weren't a match for him.

-"If this is all the TSAB fodder can do...I really hope the Aces will give me a challenge"

He said as he slowly made a grin at the sight of all the fleeing soldiers been killed off

The person responsible of murdering the remaining mages slowly arrived. It was a large man around his early 30's with tan skin, his almost shaved light blonde hair matched the color of his eyes, he wore a similar uniform to the redhead except that he had the jacket unbuttoned and revealed his muscular chest. Like his comrade, he also possesses a similar sword except the light it omitted was yellow.

-"Hey Sorento, thanks for handling those remaining ones "

Said the younger man, the much larger one who dwarfed him didn't looked pleased

-"You were going to let them escape Fiero, you know they can't know about us yet, specially when our tech team has worked extremely hard to make sure all communications of this world will not reach outside of it till tomorrow"

-"Then why does the boss want us to be active so damn much then if he doesn't want them to find out about us?"

-"Our forces aren't strong enough, we might have mass weapons but our soldiers are not ready to take on large mage forces like this without us"

-"So how do they expect to succeed in our next attack?"

-"We don't...but after tomorrow, Mid-Childa's fall will begin"

* * *

**-Earth 0-**

It was afternoon in the famous city of Seattle, everything was going fine a few minutes ago till all of the sudden a large explosion could be seen in all downtown. Right in front of the entrance of the Space Needle a large silver robot in the shape of a roman centurion fell to the ground in pieces. This large robot was one out of eleven who were terrorizing the city. This was all planned by "Dr Victor Woods" who was piloting the sole gold robot. The mad scientist/D-List super villain who nobody knew was planning to destroy the iconic landmark though in Jin's opinion, destroying every single starbucks in downtown alone would cause much more impact to the people in this city. Even after visiting this place before, he was still amazed of how many of those coffee shops were around (and even more local ones), he found one on almost every single street of this place, and he was way too astonished by it to even pay attention to the battle in front of him. Pretty much the two resident heroes were doing the fighting.

-"HAHAHAHAHAHA! KNEEL BEFORE OUR POWER CAPES! NO ONE CAN STOP ME NOW"

What baffled Jin the most was that this man didn't even had a backup plan in case heroes like his fellow "Rising Phoenix" a non-powered local hero who wore mostly black with some gold like the phoenix symbol on his cowl's forehead. The other was the magic armored hero "Emerald Knight" which his name said it all as he wore a magic suit of armor and own a large war hammer of the same color as his name.

-"Is this the stuff you guys handle around here?"

Asked Jin punching down another of the centurion robots

-"No man, this is a slow week"

Replied Phoenix quickly placing c4's all over another of the robots feet with great agility, he quickly jumped away before detonating them and left the giant without legs.

-"RESISTANCE IS FUTILE! BOW DOWN TO ME!"

-"He does know we are wining right?"

Asked Emerald knight calling down a green blast from the sky that destroyed two more of the robots

For some reason mad scientists, a very classic super villain archetype which were now slowly fading away from this times tend to use their intellect for attacking cities with giant robots. Nobody knows why they would do such thing when they could use their inventions for many different things, if it's not monsters or robots it's a hybrid of both. Jin simply assumed the name said everything, they were mad. As the blue armored hero truly wished to finish this quickly he flied to the gold robot and punched it's head off. Dr Wood's cockpit was right on the chest so his mech was still operational, but this still enraged him.

-"YOU BASTARD! MY ROBOTS! KILL THAT J BASTARD!'

-"It's Jin you know...not J..."

Said the hero in a disappointed tone

-Whatever! Nobody here even knows you!"

Jin sighted at this as he punched down another robot who tried to get him from behind. Emerald Knight's magic levitated him towards Jin and patted his back.

-"Sorry man..."

-"It's okay, I know...my superhero name isn't memorable at all"

-"It's your actual name..."

-"Even if that was right (it is), it tend to be convenient when you don't give super villains any hints of heroes identities"

-"Oh! right..."

-"Besides, I don't really mind him burning me like that...I mean, that's the best his mind can do anyways"

The four remaining centurions charged at the two who quickly turned to see them. Before they could react, the large robots were blasted by beams from the sky. The three heroes looked up and saw a small comet heading right towards their direction, it suddenly stopped right in front of them and was revealed to be a man. It was the young hero "Rocket Rider", he wore a sleek white power armor with an astronaut motif, and his helmet was shaped like a small rocket ship with large blue lenses.

-"IT'S SPACE TIMEEEEEE!"

Shouted Rocket raising his hands to the sky exited

-"W-what?..."

Asked Emerald Knight completely lost

-"He tends to do that…."

Replied Jin with a smile

Jin knew him really well; his name is Oliver and he's a college kid whose parents work for NASA and developed that special suit for space travel two years ago, he became the hero he is now when the evil organization "Zodiac", human Martians from the future tried to take over the world. This forced him to don the suit that was modified for combat by his parents to help their son in the year long battle. Jin and the Warriors joined him in the final battle which resulted in the destruction of the organization and its leaders. Now as one of the strongest members of the Warriors, he most likely got sent here by Cerebro who probably saw him here through the city's cameras.

-"ANOTHER!?"

Asked the mad scientist furious, specially by the fact that he had no more minions

-"What are you doing here?"

Asked Jin to the new arrived hero

-"That's the question I wanted to ask, Titan is two states down"

-"I was doing my monthly trip to Vancouver and pick up some cookies I like"

Replied Jin showing his little grocery bag he was holding on his hand all this time

-"I see…."

-"After crossing the border I heard the commotion here and stopped to see what was going on so now I'm here with this two fellows"

-"Two?"

-"Down there…."

Said Jin pointing at Rising Phoenix bellow them, he could totally make a joke about the only one there who couldn't fly yet named himself after a bird, but that would be too mean.

-"Wait a minute Jin, you mean you actually flew to Canada just for some cookies?"

Asked Emerald Knight a bit shocked

-"uhhh…..yeah? power of flight remember? What's the point of having such a cool power if I can't use it to travel over the world? saves me from expensive airplane tickets"

-"True, true….."

-"DON'T IGNORE ME!"

Shouted Dr Victor enraged

-"Still here?"

Asked Jin who had completely forgotten about him

-"YOU DARE MOCK ME!? THE SUPREME MIND IN THE WHOLE WORLD!?"

-"Dude, you are raked like...800th in the top smartest people in the world…."

-"764 FOR YOUR INFORMATION!"

-"Yet he knows this….."

Said Rocket scratching the back of his helmet

-"Okay mister 764th smartest person in the glove, what makes you suddenly the supreme mind now?"

Asked Jin with a pretend arrogant tone, making the scientist grin

-"WITH THIS!"

The heroes were caught off guard when the pieces of the destroyed centurion robots started to cover the gold robot's body. Suddenly, most of the scraps fell down and revealed an even bigger and more threatening looking robot with the face of a devil. Dr Woods started laughing maniacally, making the capes a bit nervous.

-"Okay, I gotta admit I'm impressed…."

Said Jin as the others nodded

-"NOW YOU CAN TAKE ME SERIOUSLY!"

-"About that….now that you have a very powerful robot….what are you going to do with it?"

-"THAT'S SIMPLE! I'LL DESTROY THE SPACE NEEDLE! AND THEN ALL OF SEATTLE!"

-"W-wait...That's it?"

-"NO! THEN AFTER THAT! I'LL DESTROY SEATAC!"

-"And after that?"

-"PROBABLY RENTON NEXT!"

-"Okay we're done!"

Said Jin annoyed as the four charged at the large robot

Emerald knight by simply waving his weapon, created a large green futuristic cannon and a large sword. The cannon fell into Rising Phoenix who was on the rooftop of the highest building in the area and the sword went to Jin. Dr Woods was about to attack Jin who rushed at him, but was hit by the huge blast from the cannon which destroyed the right arm completely. From Rocket's right gauntlet came out a large buster cannon in the shape of a rocket ship, it started charging as emerald followed by chanting a powerful spell and rising phoenix recharged his weapon. The man with city destruction fetishes was left in terror when all three blasts damaged most of his robot, Instants later; Jin came down and cut it cleanly in half. The other three heroes blasted the falling scraps to prevent them from damaging the city block around them. The battle had finally ended as Jin slowly descended with the doctor who had wet his pants from all this.

-"I just noticed…why were you screaming everything you said back there? you did have a speaker you know..."

Asked Jin a bit confused to the man who bladder was left completely empty from the terror the young cape gave him

* * *

**-Few minutes later-**

There wasn't much to do in the aftermath since the heroes were very careful not to damage nearby buildings and streets while fighting, picking up the remains of the robots were pretty easy with the three powerhouses, leaving Rising Phoenix with nothing to do. The police was taking care of the crazy doctor as Jin felt relieved that things went smoothly.

-"Well, another victory for us…

Said Jin as he was about to fly away

-"Wait!"

Called Rocket Rider running towards him

-"Oh yeah, what did you want from me? I doubt you just came all the way back at Titan to help me out"

-"Actually I was just finishing a mission on the moon that my dad asked me to do, Silver Gazelle sent me here since wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with us for a bit"

-"I don't know, I have stuff to do at home"

-"Oh come on! Crimson Knight invited us to-"

-"Which one?"

-"Huh?"

-"Which Crimson Knight?

-"The young one"

-"Again, which one? there's like 5 of those since the original retired...is it the one who copied the name for no reason? The clone of his younger brother? The robot? The-

-"The ex-sidekick, you know...red squire...took the mantle after his mentor retired"

-"Oh! He's cool, he's like a bit older than us right?"

-"Yes!"

-"Okay I get it...but I'm still not so sure"

-"Come on Jin, you rarely hang up with us!"

-"Is because half of the time when we have capes in large groups even for the simplest reasons like a party, always something bad happens and we end up having to save the world"

-"Don't be paranoid, it's just lunch..."

-"Just lunch?"

-"Just lunch"

-"You sure?"

-"Yes…."

-"There will be no sudden emergency?"

-"No….."

-"We are not going to be sent back into the Jurassic era by some elf from the fifth dimension who feels like messing around by forcing us to save our present from evil dinosaur men who want to screw up our timeline?"

-"No"

-"There won't be any portal to another dimension appearing all of the sudden and from it heroes of said dimension will arrive to warn us of their arch nemesis plans to invade us, forcing us to team up and save the world but all this happens after we first have a misunderstanding that leads to a big fight?"

-"No"

-"There is not going to be any alien giant robots falling on top of us, marking the beginning of another world ending threat caused by some blue armored space tyrant's plans to blow up the planet and steal it's minerals by using said robots super high tech mining abilities?"

-"NO!"

-"So nothing will happen?"

-"Yes I'm sure! So come on!"

-"I...alright fine..."

* * *

**-1 Hour later-**

Members of the Warriors, Crimson knight and Jin were now fighting a large red armored space conqueror inside the bridge of its planet sized spaceship outside orbit, ready to blow up the planet and steal all its minerals after sending large robots to mine the planet. Jin was not happy at all while he punched the large tyrant on his face, breaking two of its front teeth.

-"Okay his armor wasn't blue!"

* * *

**-The Next Day-**

-"Fate-san!"

Called a very familiar female voice to the young enforcer

Fate had been waiting for the kids under her care in the airport for an hour now, she knew it was still early when she got here but the excitement to seen them was too much. She was caught off guard when she heard the sweet voice of Caro who was alongside the much taller Erio who had grown so much since his guardian had last seen him.

-"Erio! Caro!"

Exclaimed Fate with a big smile as she ran towards the two and hold them tightly

-"We missed you so much"

Said Caro trying to hold her tears of joy

Signum was seated a bit away from the reunited family as she was smiling behind the newspaper she was reading. She had grown very close to those three was glad to see them all together again, despite their current situation.

* * *

**-Minutes Later-**

-"How are you two doing? I've seen that you've grown taller Erio"

Said Fate while driving the group back to HQ, the two kids were on the back seats while signum was beside her

-"Despite everyone been on alert, it's been peaceful at our world Fate-san"

Replied Erio, trying to avoid mentioning anything about height, especially when Caro felt a bit bad about her own (only grew an inch during those years)

-"I see, good to hear that everything is fine at your end…."

-"How are things here?"

Asked Caro a bit worried after hearing the reason why was their squad been reformed

-"Not good…..We've been stopping some liberation front members from attempting to disrupt the peace here, I feel that things are going to get really bad if we don't do something about this soon…."

Nobody said anything afterwards, as glad as they were to return, the two young mages knew that they would have to fight again to defend the people of Mid-Childa. But unlike the last incident, this was completely different type of enemy, it was their own people. Erio had wondered for a while what exactly happened that caused all this civil uproar in the past few months, he only knew what he had heard from word of mouth and a few bits of news, so he decided to ask.

-"Fate-san, Signum-san…..why is all this happening?"

The two women kept quiet for a bit before they looked at each other for a bit. Signum turned to see the two with her usual cool expression.

-"I guess Supools is very cut off compared to most of the administrated worlds..."

Said the pink haired woman

-"Kinda…."

Said Caro laughing a bit embarrassed, they actually didn't know much since they were still young and people didn't tell them much

-"It all started when an unknown source spread files and hidden secrets about the TSAB through the media…."

-"What kind of secrets?"

-"Highly classified information about the government been ruled in the shadows by a high council and all of their dark secrets"

-"Like what?"

-"Information about the "Unlimited Desire" program that created Jail Scaglietti, the development of artificial mages and combat cyborgs, as well as the incident involving the death of Subaru's mother and her squad…..everything that lead to the JS incident is now public information.."

Erio didn't know what to think, did information about himself been an artificial mage was leaked too? would people see him different now since he was the result of highly illegal experiments? Signum noticed his worried expression and decided to continue.

-"People got really upset when hearing about the book of darkness incident as well..."

-"Then that means-"

-"Hayate and I are fine, the public actually see us as victims...must be because of how the information mostly showed the TSAB been responsible for all of it"

-"All this came out consecutively?"

Asked Erio, Signum nodded

-"Nobody expected that things would get this bad, but I guess If a regular person found out that their government was responsible of creating such monstrosities like Scaglietti and the death and destruction of their own people, it's understandable that such mistrust and uproar would happen"

-"Do you have any leads on who was responsible for leaking this information?"

-"Not yet, Testarossa is working hard investigating this"

-"I see…."

Caro noticed Fate's quiet expression changing to a big smile as she turned to see the two who were confused by this.

-"So, I've been hearing a bit about Lutecia visiting you two lately"

She said completely changing the subject, the two didn't know what to respond to this, Caro was not pleased seeing her partner getting a bit red

-"Well, yes she has….but-"

-"I've heard that she's been bothering you a bit Erio-kun…"

"-Eh!...I...well I…."

-"She's a bother indeed! She just goes to our house to get all nice and huggy with Erio!"

Replied Caro annoyed leaving the poor kid nervous by the sudden outbursts from the tiny girl, the rest laughed at this.

* * *

**-Takamachi Residence-**

Nanoha got out of her room wearing a casual yellow long sweatshirt with a brown hood that had "Global Love" written in the middle, her blue shorts were covered by it. She was now waiting for Vivo who came out minutes later wearing a white polo shirt, blue skirt and blue shoes. As promised by her mother, they were going to celebrate for passing her test scores with pure A's. Nanoha was proud of her girl and felt that she deserved it.

-"So, ready to go Vivio?"

-"Yes! How do I look Mama!?"

-"very pretty"

-"really!?"

-"Now, why would I lie?"

-"Don't know, Just asking!"

She replied innocently

If there was one weakness for the "Ace of Aces" it was definitely her daughter. She found her too adorable and would lose her composure only in front of her; she was so attached to the child that after adopting her for a while, she couldn't get separated from vivio to the point of looking after her at school alongside Yuuno. She got into trouble most of the time because of such actions, but she didn't care, that girl was her world.

* * *

**-Earth 0-**

It was around 2:40 pm, Jin's last class had ended and he quickly flew out of school without anyone noticing. He was planing to go home, get some rest for a bit, do some homework, go out on patrol for two hours and then go back to sleep. He deserved a break, it was understandable since in the morning he stopped an invasion of enormous dragons from a different time period in the grand canyon.

His plans were ruined though, he received a message about a big meeting between supers. But not before making a quick stop at "Titan City's Wild Park" in which he heard lots of screaming and aggressive animal roars. The place was isolated as everyone from civilians to zookeepers had run away. The reason? A bald, short, green spandex wearing classic villain of the 60's "Beast Master" had taken control of all the animals in the zoo. The man was right now seated on a wooden throne in the lion cages as all the animals had the young hero surrounded. He was going to be late for the meeting if he didn't wrap up this quickly. Unfortunately there was also the problem of dealing with all the animals.

-"Can't we handle this in a different way?"

Asked Jin as he saw the gorillas cracking their knuckles as they got closer to him, a sudden case of deja vu came to him

-"Of course not! I'm finally making my comeback after 20 years! And no rookie like you is stopping me!"

-"I'm not that much of a rookie you know, but that doesn't matter! why are you coming back after so long?"

-"Because every time I see the news I see more and more punks ruining the legacy of the great villains of my era!"

Ranted the old villain leaving Jin surprised, but quickly smiled

-"So you've come out of retirement to teach the new generation a lesson? It makes sense"

-"what?"

The 80 year old flinched when Jin walked towards him, ignoring the large grizzly bears blocking the way. But for beast master's surprise, none of them attacked him. This left his shocked as he never had seen this happen before. He had the zoo animals programmed to attack anyone with hostile intentions towards him. So that must meant the young hero had no intentions of attacking.

-"I actually agree with you, my generation has become somewhat more dangerous than when you were around fighting the likes of flying knight or green devil"

-"h-how do you know about that?"

-"I've read about your battles with them when reading my pa's old comics...you were a great villain back in the day. I mean, stealing banks and expensive diamonds from museums are serious crimes, but at least you made sure nobody got hurt...you guys actually had honor and pride on what you did"

-"You...really think so?"

-"Of course! you already left a mark in history, wouldn't it be better to spend your golden years in a peaceful place? I heard "Tranquilly Town" is a nice place for retired super villains and heroes, housing isn't that expensive and people get along pretty well over there"

-"hmmm..."

-"Heard that classics like yourself get a lot of respect out there"

-"That really doesn't sound bad"

-"I know right? so what do you say? could you leave this poor animals in peace?"

-"But...if the press finds out that I surrendered without a fight..."

-"It would hurt your reputation, right?...I think i got a solution for this"

-"You do?"

-"But first..."

Said Jin pulling from his schoolbag he was still holding an small sketchbook and a pen

-"You want an autograph?"

Asked the super villain surprised, this young lad was the first to ever ask him for it

-"Of course! it's rare to see a living legend of the silver age in person, even if it's a super villain"

-"You know, it's nice to see that there are still kids like you around"

said beast master as he finished signing the paper, making Jin smile out of excitement

-"Thanks...now just remember, what I'm about to do has zero ill intentions"

-"What are you-"

**-*POW!***

* * *

**-Minutes Later-**

-So you are saying that he actually gave you a hard fight?

asked a police officer while writing on a small notebook

-"Of course! that man is as good as they say...had to give him a good right hook to take him down"

Replied Jin looking at beast master been taken away to a cop car, he looked really happy though

-"Well, he did a good comeback for what it lasted"

-"I know right?"

-"I mean, for a man at his age to give someone of your power set must be really good at what he does"

-"Indeed"

-"Alright thanks for the briefing mister...J?..."

-"Eh?"

-"Sorry but I don't know your name"

-"_*sigh*._..It's Jin"

-"Just Jin?"

-"Just Jin..."

-"Kinda forgettable for a superhero name don't you think?..."

-"I know...I know..."

* * *

**-A bit later-**

In reality Jin had faked the punch he gave to beast master, instead he hit him with was a single powerful poke to avoid hurting the poor man. Thus avoiding any conflict with the innocent animals as well as complains from PETA or any other animal rights movement. After saving himself from been accused of animal cruelty, been thanked by the zookeepers, he flew to the rooftop of one of the tallest buildings of the city.

It was the HQ of "King's Enterprises" run by Christopher King, one of earth's richest men and superhero celebrity Iron King (yes, everyone knew it was him the moment he came to the spotlight). Jin descended as he noticed he wasn't the only one who got a e-mail to meet up the super rich armored hero. Members from famous teams like the iconic "League of Champions", the heroes who serve under the military "American Patriots", the magic based heroes "Dark Pact" (the name bugged him a little since most of the members were really nice people) and lastly the warriors. This was not your typical superhero meeting.

-"Hey kid, you are here"

Said the large man with a grey colored rock body wearing nothing but green pants and black boots that was behind him

-"Sup Rocky, I got here as soon as i could"

Before he could say anything else he saw a big silver blur suddenly moving around him and the rock man. Jin sighed as he was already hearing his friend Erik, "aka" Silver Gazelle talking to him at super speed, what he could collect from his super hearing was something like...

-"OHJINYOUAREFINALLYHEREIWASTHINKINGYOUWILLNEVERMAKEITCONSIDERINGYOUWERE-"

Silver Gazelle was abruptly stopped by Rocky when he reached over the blur and caught him. Jin couldn't avoid smiling, Walter (Rocky) and Erik were one of the few capes he would consider his real friends and felt most relaxed working with. Walter was the most experienced one out of the three and helped him get used to his life as a hero along with Erik when they started. He knew he could always count on them despite them been members of the warriors and were pretty busy with the team.

-"Slow down Erik, I seriously think you are doing that on purpose..."

-"I'm sorry Jin, It's just that by moving too fast, even talking normal feels really slow now a days"

-"I can tell, do you know what is this assembly for?"

-"Who knows, but having much of us here never means good news"

-Hopefully is not another big crisis, we just got done with one six weeks ago

Said Jin somewhat worried, since pretty much it was what he was always called for in meetings like this. When the world was in danger of either been destroyed or conquered by an evil cosmic overlord...or something of similar magnitude

-"Nah man, we do this all the time. We make meetings like this with many of the teams to deal with more low level threats than a crisis"

-"I see..."

Jin didn't know much about that since he didn't officially belong to any team, despite been one of the strongest heroes around the city (he was around the top 25, never really cared about where he was ranked). He was a rare case since other heroes who had been on the business for as long as him had already been around four or five teams. He wasn't a loner in any means, he actually enjoyed company. But the problem was that joining teams take lots of time and if he decided to join one, he would probably get out of college at age 30. And that would suck.

The three walked towards the rest of the other heroes as they saw from the sky the man who called them. Christopher King was wearing his blue and gold Iron King armor which was in the shape of a high tech knight with the helmet having a visor in the form of a cross which made a crown on top. Many would not take him seriously if it wasn't that he proved himself to be a great leader and one of the founders of the "League of Champions". The greatest superhero team who have saved the world enough times to gain the respect of every country in the globe. As well as fear in many alien empires who now did not dare approach the planet.

-"Why did you summon us King?"

Asked the fully medieval armored hero Saber

**_-"I called you all because the world again is in peril"_**

-"I knew it..."

Said Jin annoyed

What was it this time? The Union of Villainy? The world eater? an elder god? the dragon tribe that lives on the center of the earth? more evil generic alien invaders who don't learn? More evil gorillas? As much as he loved been a hero, sometimes seemed like the universe hated the planet earth with it's constants major attacks which seem to have no end in sight. But as he thought about it, this negative thoughts were probably just him having a tough week. Big crisis like this rarely happened and he always felt honored when the big guys would call him to help saving the world.

As he took a deep breath and felt more positive about the situation he was prepare to face anything along his comrades, and he meant anything except...

**_-"Mandrak is back..."_**

Jin's eyes widened in surprise, everyone started whispering to each other as most of them turn their eyes on him. He couldn't believe that monster managed to come back. During his five year career he had gained a small but deadly collection of villains on his rouge gallery. But one of his deadliest was none other than Mandrak. A sorcerer from the times of old, erased from history when it tried to conquer the world during the medieval ages and thankfully stopped by the heroes of that age.

But since he came back 4 years ago, he has become a major threat to the world time and again, each time stopped by him and thus, becoming deadly enemies. That was supposed to have stopped one year ago, during their final confrontation which got the evil sorcerer sealed in another dimension for eternity thanks to the dark pact.

-"I guess the worst of them never seem to want to stop coming back for more"

Said silver gazelle

**_-"That's why we called you Jin, there is the possibility that he will come after you"_**

-"I hope you don't mean you will try to keep me under some sort of protection"

Replied Jin somewhat annoyed

**_-"But you know he can kill-"_**

-"I know he can King, but if he is back then all we have to do is take him down before he does anything bad, I know the guy...he "will" come after me first"

Before Iron King could say anything else, it had begun. A few blocks away a large projection of a fire demon rose from the ground. It roared like a wild animal. Everyone had to cover their ears except Jin, thanks to his unique super hearing he managed to turn it off as much as he could, he wasn't surprised when in his mind he could hear words coming out from the demon.

_**-"JJJIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN!"**_

-"I'm putting an end to this..."

Said Jin as he flew towards the fire demon

-"Jin, wait!"

Shouted Rocky trying to stop his friend but he was far away now

Jin saw the demon vanishing when he got close enough, from it came out a person who was covered in a black cape and a hood that covered it's face. Even if he couldn't see his face, he could easily tell it was him. Jin knew he couldn't attack him without a plan. The two stared at each other while levitating over the buildings and giant man shaped sculptures around them, waiting for one of them to say or do anything. Jin turned his hand into a fist and held it tightly before deciding to speak up.

-"How did you come back?"

-"I'm one of the most powerful sorcerers in existence, such prison could not contain me for long"

-"This ends now...once and for all Mandrak, you are an enemy that can't be allowed to come back anytime he pleases"

-"I want to see you try...for today you are leaving this world, unless of course you are actually serious about ending me"

-"What do you mean?"

-"I mean that you are going to lose if you don't come at me with the intentions of killing me...that of course i know you will never do"

-"I don't have to kill you to beat the hell out of you"

-"Come then! I will finally get my revenge on you insolent brat!"

He had to finishing him off in one hit. Before he could cast any of his deadly spells, jin rushed at him as fast as he could. That's when he realized that he had fallen into a trap. Before his punch with the strength to easily shatter a mountain could hit his enemy, he was stopped by red colored chains that quickly immobilize him. The sorcerer had planted this before he arrived, Jin felt really stupid of not expecting this.

-"Clever girl..."

Said Jin somewhat nervous as he tried to keep a smile

-"Prepare to die stupid child, I'll make you pay for the long year of been imprisoned in that hellish dimension"

-"Well, you did deserve it though..."

-"Even at the verge of death you still talk like if you can get away from this one! This chains are made out of the strongest materials in the dimension you trapped me! Not even your herculean strength will break them!"

-"Really?"

He asked completely oblivious

For Mandrak's shock, Jin quickly managed to shatter the chains. But it wasn't out of his own strength alone, he was freed thanks to a woman in her late 20's wearing a magician's costume whose magical powers were among the best in the world. Jin took advantage of this to punch Mandrak with that well deserved Mountain-Busting punch right at his face. Everything would had ended for the young hero if Mandrak wouldn't had wasted his time talking. But it is pretty understandable though. Villains are generally stupid.

-"Thanks Illya"

Said Jin to the beautiful brunette with bright blue eyes who smiled back

-"No problem, now focus"

She said as he pulled out her wand

-"Yes ma'am"

Mandrak teleported back and was holding his face with his hand. Jin knew well that this sorcerer had an amazing durability thanks to all the magic shields he always tends to surround his body with. The sorcerer was one of the hardest people to take down despite the blue armored hero's immense strength. Jin quickly charged at Mandrak and threw a barrage of hypersonic punches. But none of them touched him as he was already gone.

-"Okay...where did he go?"

Asked Jin looking around surprisingly calm

-"Behind you!"

Shouted Illya

Jin turned around and saw the sorcerer had become a large jet black dragon as it spit fire at him. He quickly moved away but was hit by the dragon's tail and sent flying through countless buildings. He stopped before making another hole on the apartment building behind him and charged towards the large dragon. When he arrived back, he was already been assisted by many of the heroes on the gathering who were doing their best to fight him back. Rocket Rider had just arrived shouting his typical "It's space time" catchphrase (the guy modeled himself after Japanese superheroes) and attacked the dragon with his weaponry, Silver Gazelle moved his hands so fast, it created tornadoes so Rocky would be sent flying towards the dragon's head and punched it with all it's might, the glass around the surrounding buildings shattered. Iron King had brought a large particle cannon and shot a huge blast right at the chest of the beast. Mandrak cried in pain and the fulled armored Saber, possessor of the legendary "Excalibur" managed to cut off the monster in half. The dragon's defeat proved once again that Titan City was not to be messed around with. It's heroes had faced so many threats and faced countless super villains that fights like this were usually quick and easy when working together. Other cities had more trouble since either they lacked a large amount of heroes, or simply they weren't as experienced as this guys. Jin saw a large black sphere coming off the dragon and knew Mandrak was still alive. His eyes started glowing as sparks of electricity came out from them. His right arm was covered in blue electricity and quickly got in front of the sphere.

-ZEUS! THUNDERBOLT!

He shouted punching it with all his might, the impact echoed all over the city

The Sphere shattered as the Sorcerer came out gravely injured. This man was so unpredictable there was no choice but to show no mercy. Jin started punching him non-stop as they were falling to the ground. The last one sent Mandrak to the floor, making a large crater on the street. This got Jin somewhat nervous as this battle was going way too easy, and Mandrak is never known to be villain to be easily defeated, even with this many allies with him. The defeated sorcerer, still having his hood covering his face coughed blood. Jin slowly descended as he walked towards the defeated sorcerer.

-"It's over..."

Hearing this words coming from Jin made Mandrak suddenly laugh.

-"Of course it is! But for you!"

He replied throwing something at Jin intermediately

For Jin's surprise it was a spell he had never see him cast before and pass through his chest. It took a few seconds to noticed that his body was slowly been pulled from behind. He couldn't do nothing as he saw a large purple gate pulling him with no way to fight it. Instants later he was taken by the portal and closed. The other heroes arrived just in time to see what had happened. This left Silver Gazelle, Rocky and Illya in shock. The sorcerer could just laugh as his body was broken from the beating he got from the fight. Iron King furiously walked towards Mandrak and pull him up with one hand. The millionare hero's helmet retracted revealing a very angry man.

-"What did you do to him!?"

-"I sent him away..."

-"Where did you sent him!?"

-"I sent him to a place where he will surely die...you will be too late to save him by the time you get there"

-"Where!?"

-"To a broken world...getting rid of him here ain't easy, so I sent him to a world designed to kill him!"

-"YOU BASTARD!"

* * *

**-Mid-Childa-**

In a small park, an old lady was walking peacefully and not noticing the abnormality in the sky. A portal opened as Jin came from it. He fell violently to the ground, the fall did not hurt as much since it was all grass, but this almost gave the lady a heart attack when she finally noticed. The young hero slowly got up as he shook his head and looked around confused. He didn't recognized the place he was currently in.

-"Where...where I'm I?"

He asked as he looked at the old lady who was still in shock, he simply waved his hand at her out of kindness and hopefully to calm her down

Jin walked slowly towards the direction where he could see a city, one that he had never seen before. He took a deep breath before slowly exhaling.

-"I can definitely say that I'm not in Kansas anymore...okay I admit that was bad, even for a guy who was actually raised in Kansas"

* * *

**NOTES:**

This chapter took longer to post for so many reasons like my job, studying, research for the story as well as some re-writes of this chapter since I wasn't happy with the first four drafts xD.

We got our first glance at the antagonists, they are another reason why I was taking too long to post this chapter xD.

When Jin mentioned the silver age, it was the era of comics of the 50's to 70's a time of insane sci-fi and lighthearted stories. To make it short, all eras of comics and what represented are part of Earth 0's history. Golden Age (30's to early 50's which marked the birth of superheroes), Bronze Age (70's to 1985 a time where things were getting a bit serious), Dark Age (1985-1995 the extreme ultra violence era with lots of musclebound, gun wielding anti-heroes) and lastly Modern Age (1996-Current the hybrid of all before it).

The idea of a Crisis on earth 0 is pretty much based on the big comic book crossover events, where there is a big crisis that brings all the heroes to deal with it, and tend to happen very often. Specially in Marvel (They make the events of the avengers movie look like a monday).

This is the end of the first part of this story. It was short but I wanted to show this superhero universe that I created and Jin's personal live in such place before the real story started which will shift to the Nanohaverse much more. Hope you guys are enjoying this crazy idea of mine.


End file.
